


Path to redemption

by ifthenelse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Love Confessions, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthenelse/pseuds/ifthenelse
Summary: It still cut Lena to know that the years they had spent with each other had been entwined with lies and betrayal on both ends, but she understood now why the blonde had chosen to hide a part of herself from her and now that she knew, Lena wanted nothing more than to move forward. She wanted to move past the pain and the sorrow that she had shrouded herself in.And more than anything, she wanted her friend back.aka the love confession we should have gotten in the finale.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 16
Kudos: 359





	Path to redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some angst and kissing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Sleep would not come to her. 

Kara had been home for more than a few hours, felt exhaustion in her bones from her fight with Leviathan and Kryptonite exposure. She should have been asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, but she lay, staring at her ceiling, wide awake.

_Lena…_

As usual, her thoughts were consumed by the brunette.

Lena had been instrumental in their success today, and though she was sure that the team would have tried to figure out another plan had Lena not helped, Kara was almost certain there would have been casualties.

And one of the casualties, could have been her.

Kara had found out that Lena had thwarted Leviathan’s assassination attempt by not only talking sense into Andrea’s mind but sacrificing her own life to save her. 

It was a selfless act of love that had filled Kara’s heart with overwhelming gratitude for the younger Luthor and she wanted nothing more than to pull the brunette into a tight hug, but Lena had been long gone by then.

She thought about how traumatized Lena had looked at her door earlier and realized how pained she must have been when she found out that Lex was working with Leviathan and had been using her the entire time.

Lena had tried to close her heart to the world but only succeeded in becoming vulnerable to her psychopathic brother who seen her emotions as a weakness and exploited them.

Kara would never forgive Lex for what he had done to Lena, and she intended to make him suffer with Lena by her side.

A smile tugged at her lips at the thought of that, the two of them working together like before, only this time no secrets were between them. Everything was out in the open, well, almost everything.

Kara had heard the beating of Lena’s heart pick up pace every time she looked at her and when their eyes met, she felt captivated by the emotion she found within them.

_Lena…_

The hero rose from her bed clad in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants and made her way to the open window in her living room. She took to the sky and set a course for the brunette’s penthouse.  
  
_

Lena sat on her couch holding a glass of scotch in one hand, her phone in the other. Her finger hoovered over Kara’s name in her contact list and she wanted desperately to call her but felt like the blonde might not be ready for that level of communication just yet. Being around her had given Lena a sense of security that she had not realized she was missing since breaking ties with Kara months ago. She had a sense of pride in the work she had done today, and it had relieved her to know that both the planned genocide and assassination attempt by Leviathan had failed because she had helped the right people.

She had helped Kara.

Lena knew that the path to redemption would not be easy, but she was determined to do the right thing this time and it was a priority to keep Kara safe. To keep Kara’s identity safe.

It still cut Lena to know that the years they had spent with each other had been entwined with lies and betrayal on both ends, but she understood now why the blonde had chosen to hide a part of herself from her and now that she knew, Lena wanted nothing more than to move forward. She wanted to move past the pain and the sorrow that she had shrouded herself in.

And more than anything, she wanted her friend back.

Just then, Kara dropped down onto her balcony and Lena couldn’t stop the flood of emotion that filled her eyes. Kara found herself once again drowning in them as she met the brunette’s gaze. Time stilled it seemed, as they each regarded one another freely, neither looking away and not wanting to. No guilt this time to hinder the intensity of their eyes meeting, the gentle clash of green and blue.

Lena’s heart beat nearly doubled as Kara closed the distance between them. She stood and met the blonde halfway until they were only inches apart. Until Lena could smell the natural scent of Kara and could feel the warmth of her presence as if the sun itself had made a sudden appearance in the night sky.

“Kara.” She breathed softly.

“Lena.” Kara said her name as if she had been holding her breath since she landed on her balcony. It was a quiet sigh of relief, and she relished it. Lena relished the sound of her name on the blonde’s lips in any capacity. “I have something I need to tell you before we go any further.” Kara’s eyes pinned her to the spot, and Lena knew she wouldn’t move even if her life depended on it.

“Tell me.”  
  
  
  
The boldness Kara had felt left her the moment Lena encouraged her to reveal the last secret that she had. She knew when the words tumbled out of her mouth that their relationship would change forever, for better or for worse she didn’t know, but she had to take the risk. She closed her eyes briefly and called on Rao for courage before opening them again. Lena was still inches from her, as beautiful as ever, looking at her with concern and longing and Kara refused to keep her feelings in any longer.

“I- I think I’m in love with you.” Kara admitted shakily. “Actually, I know I’m in love with you and its not in a friendly way Lena, its not platonic.” She took a deep breath and continued. “Its all consuming and maddening. I have loved you from the first time I saw you. I loved you when I was with Mon-El and you were with James. I loved you even when I learned you had kryptonite and could kill me at any time. I have loved you through this entire ordeal between us, even when you looked at me with hate and rage in your eyes, I still…” She trailed off when her eyes blurred with unshed tears. “I still loved you.”

Lena’s was crying but she remained silent, processing everything Kara had said. The blonde cupped her cheeks softly, wiping away the tears trailing down Lena’s face. “I tried so hard to stop loving you. I distracted myself, I labeled you a villain so I would not see you as the woman I loved, but as an enemy and none of it worked. You’re apart of me, you’re in my soul and living without you has felt worse than death.”

Kara finished, proud that she had finally gotten it all out but anxious to hear Lena’s response. Even if her feelings were not reciprocated at least they were known, and she could be around Lena with a clear conscious and open heart.

The hero’s words had hit Lena like the piercing of a flaming arrow and burned her from the inside out. Any reservations that she may have had about reconnecting with Kara became ash and blew away leaving only the mutual love she had within her. She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck and pressed her body against Kara’s in a way she had yearned to do for a long time. “God, I love you too Kara Zor-El.” Lena whispered against the blonde’s lips and leaned up to press a kiss to them.

Kara claimed her mouth desperately, her hands slid down to Lena’s waist in a steel grip as she returned the kiss with equal fervor. Their lips slid together in a languid, breath taking dance as they shared the same air, each searching for closeness. Lena moaned lightly when the blonde slid her tongue inside her mouth and deepened the kiss. Lena tasted like scotch, and vanilla, sadness and pain and Kara was instantly addicted. The world faded and Lena invaded her senses, she was tuned in to her subtle gasps, the softness of her body against her own and the pounding of her beating heart.

“Kara.” Lena panted against her lips when they broke apart. “Stay with me.”

It was request that Kara could not deny, not after they had spent so much time apart, and not even if they hadn’t.

“Of course.” The blonde conceded as she leaned her forehead against Lena’s. “Whatever you want.”

The sun shined brightly in Lena’s bedroom the next morning, casting a golden hue through the curtains and onto the bed where both she and Kara had spent the night in each other’s arms. Lena had woken up feeling like herself for the first time in months and as she turned to find Kara still wrapped around her body she realized why.

Hearts never break even but when the pieces come together again, its completed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://sazernac.tumblr.com)


End file.
